istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Inspirations
These abilities, which are available to both Dragon and Non-Dragon characters, allow to "Inspire" specific emotions in the monsters they fight and when these monsters are defeated you will loot the Shards of Emotion from the monster's corpse. The ability is bought with Fiery Tokens and Greater Fiery Tokens from Aratanosh in the Fiery Rift. The "Give Ability Inspire ..." items are tradeable. So, for example, you might acquire the ability called Inspire Rage. You would then use that ability to give yourself a buff that while active would allow you to inspire the Emotion of Rage within monsters that you attack. When the monster is defeated you would have a chance to loot Slivers of Rage from the corpse. This additional loot would not impact the chance for any regular loot to drop. ¹ Inspire Apathy *Affected creatures: Undead and Withered Aegis *All other types of creatures are immune to the effect! *Chance of loot: Sliver of Apathy When Used *Effect: Inspired Apathy *25% Chance Target Effect: Apathetic *Duration 1 hour *Cannot be dispelled :Effect: Apathetic :*Duration 1 minute :*Cannot be dispelled :*Incoming: Does 90% of normal damage Inspire Bliss *Affected creatures: Undead and Withered Aegis *All other types of creatures are immune to the effect! *Chance of loot: Sliver of Bliss When Used *Effect: Inspired Bliss *25% Chance Target Effect: Euphoric *Duration 1 hour *Cannot be dispelled :Effect: Euphoric :*Duration 1 minute :*Cannot be dispelled :*Incoming: Does 110% of normal damage Inspire Courage *Affected creatures: Semi-intelligent, elemental and Withered Aegis *All other types of creatures are immune to the effect! *Chance of loot: Sliver of Courage When Used *Effect: Inspired Courage *25% Chance Target Effect: Encouraged *Duration 1 hour *Cannot be dispelled :Effect: Encouraged :*Duration 1 minute :*Cannot be dispelled Inspire Fear *Affected creatures: Semi-intelligent, elemental and Withered Aegis *All other types of creatures are immune to the effect! *Chance of loot: Sliver of Fear When Used *Effect: Inspired Fear *25% Chance Target Effect: Terrorized *Duration 1 hour *Cannot be dispelled :Effect: Terrorized :*Duration 1 minute :*Cannot be dispelled Inspire Peace *Affected creatures: animals, insects and Withered Aegis *All other types of creatures are immune to the effect! *Chance of loot: Sliver of Peace When Used *Effect: Inspired Peace *25% Chance Target Effect: Peaceful *Duration 1 hour *Cannot be dispelled :Effect: Peaceful :*Duration 1 minute :*Cannot be dispelled :*Spells only: Does 50% of normal damage Inspire Rage *Affected creatures: animals, insects and Withered Aegis *All other types of creatures are immune to the effect! *Chance of loot: Sliver of Rage When Used *Effect: Inspired Rage *25% Chance Target Effect: Enraged *Duration 1 hour *Cannot be dispelled :Effect: Enraged :*Duration 1 minute :*Cannot be dispelled :*Attacks only: Does 150% of normal damage Inspire Vitality *Affected creatures: animals, insects and Withered Aegis *All other types of creatures are immune to the effect! *Chance of loot: Sliver of Vitality When Used *Effect: Inspired Vitality *25% Chance Target Effect: Invigorated *Duration 1 hour *Cannot be dispelled :Effect: Invigorated :*Duration 1 minute :*Cannot be dispelled :*110% base Health Tiers The higher tiered abilities works for lower tiered creatures, with any level 100 adventure school you only need the Inspire VI abilities. Inspire I *Requirements: Any Adventure Level Minimum 1 *Loot: Shattered Sliver of ... *Tier 1, from level 1-19 creatures Inspire II *Requirements: Any Adventure Level Minimum 20 *Loot: Fractured Sliver of ... *Tier 2, from level 20-39 creatures Inspire III *Requirements: Any Adventure Level Minimum 40 *Loot: Flawed Sliver of ... *Tier 3, from level 40-59 creatures Inspire IV *Requirements: Any Adventure Level Minimum 60 *Loot: Intact Sliver of ... *Tier 4, from level 60-79 creatures Inspire V *Requirements: Any Adventure Level Minimum 80 *Loot: Flawless Sliver of ... *Tier 5, from level 80-99 creatures Inspire VI *Requirements: Any Adventure Level Minimum 100 *Loot: Perfect Sliver of ... *Tier 6, from level 100 and above creatures